Making Hard Choices
by angelwish87
Summary: our fav couple are babies that are having a baby and there choosing adoption for their son Ana is ready as hard as it is she wants her son to have the best life possible and christian wants him they will go through a lot but in the end they will figure it out but not without going through life to figure out the son they gave away is for the best they love him but loves not enough..
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Anastasia Steele i am 15 years old and i am from Seattle Washington, I have a nice life i have my best friend Kate, who is everything you could ever want in a Best Friend she has been my rock these past few months when all my so called friends turned their backs on me. Then we have my Favorite person ever my boyfriend of two year's Christian, We have been together since i was 13 and him 14 but last year we took it to far and had sex for the first time, I don't think either of us were really ready to take it there but everyone was giving us a hard time because we haven't had sex yet peer pressure is not a good reason to do something you are not ready for._

 _I love Christian with all my heart but because of a careless decision on our parts we are Expecting a baby boy in a few month's._

 _I am not ready to be a mom i love my son so much and i am doing what is best for him and i have met with An Adoption Counselor who is going to help me find the perfect home for my Teddy i wish i could take care of him i really want to keep him he's apart of me apart of Christian but were not ready to be parents i just don't know how i am going to get through the next 4 months and labor and delivery and not keep him i am going to basically be giving him to strangers and that kills me._

 _Christian is coming over to pick me up he just got his license and were getting ready to go meet our adoption counselor Christian supports my Decision but i think he wants to keep the baby and i feel this decision is going to tear us apart i love him and losing him will kill me, but i can't be a mom at 15 what do i know about babies.._

Christian pov

 _I Love Ana i really do and i am trying to support her through this it's just as hard on me as it is her i want to parent my son i want to give him a good life my parents and Anna's parents agree with her they feel him being placed with two adult parents will help him become a better man as he gets older what do two teens know about parenting that's what they said to me and drives me crazy that no one sees it my way i love this little boy and he isn't hear yet and i am not the one Carrying him ._

"Hi are you ready for this i need you to be 100% with my decision or this is going to be harder than it already is"?

"Anna i won't lie to you i don't want to give him up we have four months we can make it work we will work together are parents said they'd help us if we wanted to keep him but you're just so ready to hand something that is ours over to complete strangers and you want me to be okay with this i am sorry but i am not okay with this but it is your body and i have no say so i will stand by you but i do not and i will not agree with you on this i want my son.."

'Do you think this decision came to me over night is that how little you think of me i have dreamt about what he would look like what he would be like i want to cuddle him and count his toes and sing to him at night and i want to be the one that gives him the attention he deserves but he is my son Christian and i love him more than life itself and i haven't even met him yet this will be the biggest sacrifice i ever make but my son deserves the world and i can not give that to him at this age and he should not have to suffer because we want him that isn't fair to him as a parent it is our job to give them life to give them everything they want and more and losing this baby is going to change who i am as a person but at least at the end of the day i will sleep at night knowing he is safe and healthy and happy with a real family so don't undermine my feelings on this situation"

'I didn't know you felt that way i thought you just didn't want to be a mom, I am sorry i made you feel bad that wasn't my intention i just wanted you to know i want him and i love him"

"I know i want him to i love him more then you will ever know when ever i am sad thinking about what i am doing and maybe i should keep him he will do somersaults inside me and that solidifies my choice of giving him parents real parents not a couple teenagers."

a/n

Next chapter they will meet their adoption counselor and get folios on some of the people who want to be parents..

I got this idea from teen mom lol i am obsessed with cate and Tyler story. My story is a little different but it's based off them no bdsm obviously Ana and christian are teenagers i don't think it will be a long story maybe 10 chapters and an epilogue and i will be completing fifty meets big bang in 3 chapters hoping to finish them all this weekend and post them at


	2. Chapter 2

**Christian**

" _I am hurting her by not supporting her i love her but i love my son too i don't want to give him up but can i do it alone because Ana has her mind made up maybe i can change it we have 4 ½ months i love Anna and i will hear this counselor out and i will do what i have to to make her change her mind"_

"Christian are you ready to meet this lady and see what she has to say i am not asking you to decide anything right now we will do this together every step of the way there will be no major decisions unless we can agree i won't do anything to hurt you but i need you too see my point and really keep an open mind i love teddy too and i want him to have the best life possible so clear your mind of your wants and think of Teddys needs.. Can you do that for me please"

"Okay i will give this a chance because i love you"

Donna (adoption counselor)

"You Must be Anastasia and Christian it is a pleasure to meet you both shall we sit and talk about what the plan is moving forward"?

"I am 15 and Christian Is 16 i am pregnant with a baby boy who is due in about four in a half month's and i wanted to look into adoption i have not made my decision yet my parents and his parents are really supporting us and letting us make this decision and they will be behind us no matter what we choose but the truth is i want my son to have everything i can't give him a real stable family i love my son and i want him to have the best life possible even if that means i have to sacrifice my life with him"

That is very strong and admirable of you but what if i have a way for you to be able to give your son to a family that will love and cherish him the way you do but at the sametime you can be apart of his life to they will send you photos they will set up visits they won't keep him from you but you won't be his parents either does that sound like something you would be interested in it is called open adoption and with that the parents both biological and adoptive come together and make a plan for the future with visitations and what is and isn't Acceptable"

"That sounds amazing what do you think christian we can give our baby a great life and still be apart of his this way we all win we can be a part of his life and he will have two loving stable parents. We can't give him the life he deserves at this and he deserves the world.

"I love Ana and i promised her an open mind and i do think open adoption is better then closed adoption i want to be apart of my sons life i do not want these people to get him then decided that they don't want us around anymore i need that in writing and not get out clauses i will have my father look over all the paperwork and we will make a decision but for now i think we need to meet some couples and decide if we were to go through this that our son is in the best capable hands"

"What do you think about everything she said about open adoption i think that is an amazing choice christian i love teddy and i don't want to lose him but i can not raise him and neither can you so let's move forward with the adoption ok?"

I know we will move forward with the adoption but i want it in writing that these people can not just sign the papers and leave with him i want photos and updates and i want visits i want to know who my son is even if i can not be his dad i need him to be apart of my life and my families life i love you Ana and i will move forward with this decision of adoption but I don't know if i can stay with you as much as i love you this decision is breaking my heart and you don't want to raise him i get it you are 15 but i am only 16 and i am willing to do it i don't know if i can look at you the same way it's to hard so i will stand by your side throughout this pregnancy and i'd like to be in the delivery room if that is okay? With you but as for us as a couple were over and i don't know if i will ever really forgive you for not wanting my son i guess love isn't enough after all i used to think we would be together forever and we would have kids of our own and that dream came true a little earlier than expected but you don't want that dream and i can't make you want it but i can't stay either i am so sorry"

"You are a heartless bastard i gave you everything i had in me i gave you my body, my heart, my soul,

We weren't ready for sex because if we were we wouldn't be in this mess right now. I wouldn't have to choose between giving my son the best life possible or having his father want me. Apart of being a good mom is putting my child's needs above my own and i stand by my decision teddy will be better off without us as his parents. One more thing i am sorry i am 15years old, and i have my whole future ahead of me that i can't raise a baby you need to get your shit together and realize what i am doing is the right thing and it is killing me so much and now i lost you and that sucks. But i will be ok because my baby will understand when he is older.. You can contact me to ask how he is doing and i will contact you to let you know when i go into labor outside of that do not call me do not text me do not talk to me act like i don't exist i hate you Christian Grey, and the fact that you are a selfish heartless bastard and i never want to see your face again...

 **Ana pov**

 _It has been about 3 months since i have dealt with christian i took the breakup really hard at first but i refused to be bullied for wanting my son to have a good life._

 _Teddy is due in a couple weeks and i can not wait to see him and count his toes and kiss him and love him.. I know that i chose to give him up for adoption but it hurts. And i just keep reminding myself this is honestly the best option for us because i can't give him what his new mom and dad can._

 _I Chose an amazing set of parents one of the partners in Carricks Law firm where looking into adoption and i met with them, I took Carrick and My dad with me and we liked them especially me Christian met them later i don't know how he feels anymore. We don't talk other than. The occasional messages how are you feeling how is Teddy._

 _The couple agreed i could be apart of his life and that makes me so happy because i won't miss anything they said i could baby sit him and Christian can be around him to we won't miss anything and we won't have to give up our futures. Our moms through me this amazing baby shower with the adopted parents and it was a real good time everyone was laughing and joking Christian was there he was with his new girlfriend Ashley the school slut but that is who he chose and i don't have a say in his life anymore he barely acknowledged me so because of that i decided i want my mom grace and Kate in the room not him he was pretty pissed when kate told him but that is the bullshit i was not putting up with you don't want me that is fine i can't make you love me but i won't be stressed when i am giving birth._

 _School's out for the summer so i have just been hanging out with Kate and Mia they have been my rocks through all this craziness and i could not be more thankful they helped me through the break up i miss Christian alot more then i would like to admit but it is life Mia says he misses me and still loves me but he hates me for_ giving _up our son, I don't understand why he can't just accept my choices.. There for all of us they are best for everyone involved._

 _ **2weeks later around midnight…**_

'Kate wake up"

"Ana what's wrong are you okay is Teddy?"

'Where fine but he is trying to make his way into the world i am in labor and i need to get to the hospital. I will text my mom mia grace and Elliot and carrick they can tell his father and the adopted parent's will meet us after he is born they agreed that he should be with me the first nights so i can have time with him before i have to say goodbye to him i love him now that it is here and he is coming my strength is fading i don't know if i want to give up my baby i love him and i want him but i need to be strong i promised and i don't let people down i keep my promises"..

" _Ana if you want your baby your family will support you, Christian will be here for you through it all, most importantly the adoptive parents will understand. You need to make you happy you have to do what is best for you just be happy you have two days with him and your family before you are do to hand him over talk to your parents talk to christians parents talk to Christian," don't give him away out of obligation do it because you truly believe it is the best decision.._

 _ **18 HOURS LATER**_

 _ **Christian**_ _: "she has been in labor for over 18 hours i can not believe she won't let me in there he is my son to. I deserve to be in there but i am afraid for her is this normal is labor supposed to take this long my baby is in pain and i can't help her and worse of all i've been a complete dick to her all summer since we broke up i miss her so much i just want to kiss her and hold her and tell her i am sorry why did i push her away when she was just being a good mom and i punished her for putting our sons needs before her own i am a horrible person what is wrong with me El?_

"Calm down you can work on things with Ana later right now your son is coming into this world and you get to be apart of his life she isn't taking him from you she chose parents that would allow you to be very hands on with your son and she didn't have to do that. If you take it from her point if you are this devastated imagine her she is the one that carried him in her tiny little body and she is pushing him out of said body all well knowing the end result she does not get to be his mom that is the most selfless woman i ever met and she is in the form of a teenage girl."

"I know she is incredible and i will probably never get a chance to be with her again i really Fucked up i don't even know how to begin to help her i just want my son born and healthy and his mom to i love them both so much."

"Christian"

"Kate is she okay is Teddy Okay"

"Teddy is on his way into the world now she has a few more pushes in her and he will be here but Ana i were talking and it isn't fair that you are out here you should be in there waiting to meet your baby i agreed to give you my spot i supported her through most of her labor now go meet your son daddy".

"Thanks Kate you are amazing thanks for being there for her this summer when i have been a complete dick she didn't deserve that from me and i am a horrible person for making her feel guilty for choosing adoption.."

"Well i don't agree with how you acted i understand but you better go he is coming and he's coming fast"

"I literally make it just in time to hear the doctors telling Ana one more push and he will be here his head is crowning i am just in total aww of her she is so beautiful even though she looks exhausted, and he is here and he is a screamer."

'He is so beautiful he looks like Christian"

and i can't help but smile i should make myself known

"Really i think he looks more like you"

"Christian you're here do you want to cut the cord?"

"Can i do that"?

"Of course you can"

"He really is so beautiful Ana"

"We made a beautiful baby"

"I missed you i am so sorry i made you feel guilty"

"I missed you too i am really glad you made it to the birth this was important for you to be here and we will be the only two around him for the next two days besides doctors are family and the Wilsons have agreed to give us this time together. And they agreed to Keep His Name"

"Our little Teddy"

"Christian i think i want to keep him i don't want to give my baby away now that i held him but he is still better off adopted it hurts so bad i don't know what to do"

"It will be okay baby we will figure this out together i promise we will get through this just for now enjoy being around him and bonding with him"

"I love you Anastasia"

'I believe you but i can't just jump back into it with you, I am not ready for that so although I forgive you for your behaviour. I just am not ready to get back together i am so sorry if that hurts you i don't want to hurt you"

'Don't worry i will be okay ill build the trust back up and will make it work again i promise"

"Don't count on it ihave changed over the last few month's"

Ok i literally wrote this and edited it all within two hours the words just kept flowing but i thought id stop it here this will be a short story and christian and ana are going to decide whether they raise their baby or place him up for adoption. Christian wants him Ana wants him but she is thinking with her brain not her heart...we will see what happens next

Sorry in advanced for missing punctuation i suck at


	3. Chapter 3

**Ana pov:**

 _Christian and i have been bonding with Teddy since he was born, and we have been doing so well getting along and loving our son and being happy i am not ready for this to end but today is the day Teddy's Adoptive Parents are coming to see him, and spend time with him. We can't leave until tomorrow but i have been debating if i am ready to give my son up i truly do adore the parents i chose for him and i know they will be great but they aren't me and Christian and no matter what happens i want them to know i love them and want them apart of my life but truly handing my baby over is harder than i thought it would be, and i am not sure i can do this…_

"Mom can i talk to you and dad and i need Grace and Carrick i'd like to speak to you all"

"Sure Baby Girl is everything okay?"

"Yes but it is something important i would like to talk to you all about"

'Okay i will go get them"

 _What they don't realize is i am going to ask them how they feel if i Kept my baby. I hope they are okay with that i really can not give him up.._

"Ana how are you feeling sweet heart?"

"I am ok considering i just gave birth but that;s why i brought you all here i wanted to know how you would feel if i kept teddy?"

Now baby is this what you want or is this what My son wants because you were so sure adoption was your only option:"

"It was then i had him and held him and i fell in love with him i am not wanting this for christian or anyone but myself. Christian and i are not even together nor do i want to be with him right now but we agree on one thing teddy is ours he belongs with us i don't want to give him up"?

"I support your choices and you know all 4 of us will be here for you and christian and of course are grandson".

"Does that mean i can keep him"?

"If raising your son is what you want me and your dad are here for you and we will love him just as much as we do you"

"Thank you mom And dad i love you both so much"

"We love you too Ana but your a smart girl i know you can do this but it is going to take a lot of work Christian is going to have to get a job and pay for his diapers and formula and you are to go to school and keep your grades up but we will help you with him but we are not his parents you and christian are so we expect you to take care of him."

"I will i promise to be the best mom i can be"

Well alright you get some rest i will be here in the morning to pick you both up get some rest because i don't know how well little man will sleep once he is home"

Grace: "Ana i can not tell you how much we love you darling girl, i knew adoption is what you wanted but once you hold that baby all bets are off we love you and him so much and i hope you and christian can work things out and be a family, we will go out and buy all his things and double it all for your place and our place for when christian has him"

"Thank you i love you both too my second set of parents as for me and christian that can't happen right now he hurt me and betrayed me i can't come back from that i will alw

ays love him no denying that but as for being a couple i don't know if that is something i even want…

I understand sweet girl get your rest and we will stop by tomorrow..

 _Now to let christian know, and so he knows even though i am keeping our son he is not the reason and i don't want skanks around my kid.._

 **Christian:** "El how am i going to say goodbye to this baby i thought i could do this but i can't i don't agree with her choices but she has more rights than i do i apologized to her for my behaviour and i am sorry for the way i handled things but i still do not agree with the choice she is making now she is talking to all the parents probably going over details on how we give him up and when we will see him i can not believe i have to set up a schedule to see my son this is crazy"..

"Christian Ana wants you"

"Mom why is she not listening to me i want my son can i keep him without her"

"Oh baby boy go talk to Ana i think you will like what she has decided i will see you at home and remember christian i love you keep your head clear and cool do not Stress that girl out"

"Love you too mom"

 **Ana**

"Ana are you in here"

Christian be quiet Teddy is sleeping you wake him up i will kill you"

"Sorry he looks so peaceful"

"He looks just like you a little Carbon copy of his daddy"

"Too bad i am not the one he is going to call daddy"

"Christian about that i decided to keep him"

"We are keeping him when did you decide this"

"Today or if i am honest with myself the day he was born i looked at him and i knew my heart had been stolen"

"I'm happy we are keeping him i can not wait to see him grow up"

'Christian we need to set ground rules for raising him we are not together so i will never tell you who you can and can and can not date but i do not want other females around my son and i promise not to bring other men around him not that i will be dating for a while Teddy and school are my main priorities and i can't do anything anyways"

"I got a job if that helps and i won't bring any girls around him besides i only want one girl and that's you"

"Christian that is not going to happen you bullied me because i thought i was doing what's best for my child"

"I don't know how to tell you i am sorry for that i love you so much and i love him and i wanted him and i didn't know how to not have him it hurt me'

"Well you got what you wanted i am keeping him"

"Ana is Keeping him what you want or are you doing it for the rest of us?"

"it is what i want but i still believe he is better off without us were too young to be parents but i don't know how to let him go either i'm his mom i gave birth to him i love him so much and i have the support system to help me. so why am i being so selfish and trying to give my baby away? when i am perfectly capable of doing it only thing that is horrible is his supposed to be parents are so excited to meet him and love him how am i supposed to tell them i changed my mind"?

"I will be here with you every step of the way through it all you are my son's mom and i love you so friends or more i am here to support you"

"I know but i can do this alone why don't you go to our houses and start setting everything up and you can come back later to pick us up i need to talk to them alone they deserve honesty from me."

"Hi Jackie Hi Sam"

"Hi Sweet Heart how are you feeling and how is our little man"

"He is perfect he was 71bs 8oz 22inches he is going to take after his dad because i am short at only 5'5 Christian is 6`2 "

'Where is he we came to see him i can't wait to bring him home what time are you able to bring him home?"

"In a few hour's there giving him a bath and the rest of his vaccinations before we are able to leave he has been doing really well with breast milk"

"Why would you breastfeed him i don't have milk to give him that was a wrong decision and i hope he takes formula now that he has tasted milk and now i didn't agree to get him vaccinated so why did you do it? Why are you making these choices he is not your son he is our son you gave him to us yet here you are making all the decisions that should be me and his Father should be making those choices"

"Well i don't know who you are talking to like that Jackie but last i checked he is my son i gave birth to him and Christian created him with me i am not sure where your attitude came from but you need to turn it down. I needed to talk to you about Teddy"

"You're right i shouldn't have yelled at you but we need to talk to you too and i hope you don't hate us once we tell you'

'Why don't you go first then i will tell you mine"

Well we decided to leave Seattle and move to Miami where my Mother and Sister are so our son can be raised around Family, We also decided to close the adoption i know we agreed on open but this is best for everyone you are so young and have your whole life ahead of you and you don't need to be weighed down with the fact that you gave birth don't worry he will be well taking care of and i am so sorry to hurt you it isn't My intention i just don't want him to know he was adopted i want him to think we are his real parents"

"Wow ok first of all My son is not leaving Seattle me and Christian are Keeping him and raising him i have not signed the papers yet and i don't have to give my baby away and i decided i didn't want to but i was afraid i would hurt you but now i know what kind of people you are and i feel no sympathy you lied to me and schemed to get my son to rip him away from me how could you want to do that you of all people knew what this damn decision was doing to me yet you didn't give a flying fuck get out my room out my life and stay away from my son you have no right to him and i will make sure of it My family and Christians family come from money we know what we are doing do not mess with us got it".

"You little bitch how could you not give us that baby everyone is expecting us to come home with our son"

"I am sorry but you do not have a son i do and i am not giving him up i love him"

'Well i will see you in court you spoke to Donna, you agreed to give us him you can not just take it back so i will see you in court"..

 _And with that she storms out court? Can she take me to court for wanting my child and loving him i didn't sign any papers so i am fine and christian never promised anyone anything i need my son and i need to go home i want my bed and my family…_

"Hey it's Ana can you bring me teddy"

"Sure thing he is all set to go home as long as your Car Seat passes the test"

"Thank you so much"

"It is our pleasure good luck in motherhood"

I smile i am a mom i am keeping my son

"Teddy bear mama loves you to the moon and the stars and i can't wait to see what the future holds for us you me and daddy, He loves you so much he couldn't wait to meet you he knew you were meant for us before i did but it is okay now because no one is going to keep us apart"

"Christian it's me can you come get us were ready to go home now"

"I am on my way baby i love you both so much Ana"

"I know you do will figure everything ok but i won't lead you on"

"i know i screwed up ill fix it i promise give teddy a kiss for me"..

Christian: _i got to get her to forgive me i know i behaved like an ass i am an ass but i love both them i just wanted my family to stay together is that so wrong? well i will work on that later for now i am going to pick up my son.._

 **a/n**

 **This chapter is unbeat'd i am truly sorry punctuation's are not good i am working on getting a beta i hope you love this chapter regardless of any mistakes.. So Ana decided to keep her a baby here is why in my mind she was either going to keep him from the start or she was going to give him up then want him back and legally speaking a birth mom has up to 6 weeks to change her mind and get her baby back.. last i checked unless it changed since then.. but those adoptive parents are assholes she is going to bring Ana to court but she is not going to win but it will be fun to write about that is why i named the story making hard choices because as a teen mom you are constantly making choices that are difficult and Christian and Ana are going to be good co parents Christian wants more Ana does not at least not yet i want Ana to date not seriously just date shes 16 she deserves fun.. but she will get a serious bf Christian is not going to like that to much...but as always keep reading it is going to get interesting anyone interested in being a beta inbox me with questions or suggestions i love feed back.. and trolls you do not faze me you hide behind a comp screen and complain but yet you don't have a login so you are not a writer neither am i i do it because it is relaxing and i love story telling i am not a professional so if you don't like do not read it is that simple**


	4. Chapter 4

**I usually do this at the end of the chapters but I felt this needed to be first. I am aware of lack of punctuation I am working on a beta but I know what it is like to have to wait for chapters and it sucks lol so, i put it out unedited i do what I can, if you do not like it by all means do not read it i am writing for fun i will write things that we all know will never happen but it is fiction.. That is why I do it I love the ones that love my work I even appreciate the constructive criticism, to the ignorant guest trolls, not all of you but the ones who like to hide behind a computer and talk shit why don't you write a story and post it let us judge your work? No, ok then take your judgemental asses and don't read no one is forcing you… and to the guest that said I am probably the age of ana in my story I am not. I am an adult and my life is full of people who were teen moms so I got some of it from them… anyways off to the story thanks for letting me ramble**

 **Baby's first day home chapter 4**

 **Christian** : Ana, What is going on why are you so quiet? Are you having second thoughts on keeping Teddy I will sign the papers if that is what you really want I will support you just tell me what is going on?

"No it's not like that the woman Jackie, You met her once at the baby shower at the hospital before I got to tell her we were keeping Teddy, She was telling me they were moving to Miami and I am making decisions for her son without her knowledge and I am just a child I have my whole life ahead of me she's going to close the adoption and I won't know him she wanted to keep him from me. How could she do that after everything we spoke about? I am scared I am going to lose my baby, and I can't lose him. As I was saying I finally got the strength to tell her I was keeping him she told me, I had to give him to her I promised her and that I will see her in court. She is going to court to try and take my baby from me. I don't want to lose him, Christian, he is ours she can't take him can she?".

"No baby she was just trying to scare you hoping you'd change your mind or bully you into giving her our child I will talk to my dad he will know what to do don't worry he is safe and he is here with us"

Will you stay with us tonight I don't want to be alone my first Night home with him I am sure are parents won't say anything.

"Your parents are great and my mom and dad love that you kept him they just didn't want to say anything to persuade you".

"Why didn't you just tell me you wanted to raise him on your own?"

"I did you didn't want to hear me"

'No you kept telling me you wanted our son, And you wanted me to raise him you never once said I will do it alone if that is what it takes"

"Would you have let me raise him alone if I had asked"

"I would have because I knew your parents wouldn't let you down but it would have made me sad knowing you had him and I didn't even though it would have been my own fault"

"I never wanted him away from you Ana, I wanted him because he was a part of us you and me the perfect combination every time I looked in his eyes I would have seen you and missed you like crazy".

"Why did you break up with me I thought we were the real deal together forever I didn't know an unplanned pregnancy would get us in so much trouble I loved you so much Christian and you broke me and it sucks because it still hurts and I still love you, And I want to be with you but every time I try thoughts of you with all those girls, come to my mind and it kills me. I don't want to feel that way you are Mr. Sex god now, I have only ever been with you I know I can't compete with those fast girls."

"That is just the thing there is no competition you win every time I slept with them because I was hurt that you were making choices without me and you decided who gets to parent my son well I sat back and let you choose it killed me. My parents kept telling me to fight for you and teddy but I didn't I left you all alone at the end of a pregnancy and that was a shitty thing to do. I don't know how to make it better I want to so bad I just don't know how. I Love You and only you, it will always be only you.."

"I know they love that Teddy, is with us and we are raising him your mom wants us together my mom wants whatever I want and I think she wants us married. Our dads can't wait to play with him they all love him so much"

"I love you, Ana, i am so sorry I destroyed us".

"Christian I will always love you, and I thank you for Teddy, but I can not be with you right now. I am sorry I don't want to hurt you but right now my life is this baby boy sleeping he is what we need to focus on. I know we will be good parents and I forgive you for the crap you put me through and left me pregnant. I get it and I am sorry I didn't listen to your needs but you broke me into millions of little pieces and it took me months to be okay, And I can't just let you back in you didn't call me or text me at all. And at the baby shower, you brought that girl and completely ignored me. Whether you agreed with my choices or not you didn't have to destroy us in the process. You in a could have broken up with me better way, You could have called me to ask how I was feeling, if I needed anything how is the baby doing but you didn't you ignored me for almost 5 months you were not here for me Kate was and I am sorry you are hurting but I was hurt for months on top of being 16 and Pregnant. How do you think I felt all the girls at school were talking about me because my baby's father wanted nothing to do with me.i was just another statistic a Pregnant Teen. I got dumped and all the guy's wanted to sleep with me because I was already pregnant so that meant I must be easy. Well, the whole time you Fucked half the school five minutes after we broke up. Then you brought the school slut to my baby shower and ignored me yet again. Christian do you get it now I can't be with you until I can move past that. I love you so much but I am in a lot of pain you were my everything since we were kids and even more than that when I fell in love with you, And I thought you fell in love with me too but how could you treat someone you love that horribly".

 _When she puts it like that I was a total asshole to her I love her so much I never meant to make her miserable I didn't know the School was like that for her I would never intentionally be that big of an ass to her she is my everything._

"I am sorry Ana I didn't know"

"I know it is ok but let's just nap well he is"

'Okay, can I lay with you?"

'Yeah let's just nap he will be up soon for another feeding and a diaper change"

 _Like clockwork we got two hours of sleep before little man woke up for his feeding, Ana is a natural with him it is so amazing to watch her feed our son her body nourishes my son and it is the sexiest thing I have ever seen and I can't get over how beautiful she is and she isn't even trying. God, i was such an ass to leave her for so long we could be together and happy with our child right now but were not because I fucked it up were juniors in high school and graduating next year and our lives will begin._

"Christian, do you wanna change him?"

'I don't know how to change a diaper?"

"Well come here and I will show you it is easy he is your son to sometimes you will have him alone and you can't ask your mom or Mia to do it"

"Okay show me"

"Well remember because he is so small you always want to be careful of his head and make sure you have everything you need before you start and make sure that you put the new diaper under the old one before you change or you will get peed on"

"Peed on okay Teddy no peeing on daddy not today"

'You are doing so well here are his pj's put them on him, daddy, I am going to shower I smell like hospital"

"Hi there little man how are we doing today good yeah is that a smile I see probably not just gas I heard babies can't smile this young but you have ana as your mom, I feel that gives you an unfair advantage over the other kids. I love you so much little man and I will do everything I can to protect you. Your mother doesn't want to be with me right now but that is ok I will work for it, she is worth it and so is you I promise no one will ever hurt you".

A:"hey "

C: 'Hi how long have you been standing there?'

A: "not long, he sleeping'

C: "Yeah he just feel out"

A: "He is perfect isn't he"

C: "How could he not be when you are his mom"

"I love you so much, Ana"

"I love you too Christian more than you know"

A/n

Okay so after this chapter I am going to stop updating until I have a beta and I will eventually go back and fix these 4 chapters after I finish the story.

Next up the court case Ana and Christian will get closer but Ana is going to throw a curveball in there lol no worries two more chapters and they will be together.

PS: I DOWNLOADED AN APP CALLED GRAMMAR SOMETHING IT LEGIT FIXES EVERYTHING EVERY MISTAKE AND MIS PUNCTUATION IT FIXES SO MY WORK WILL BE EXCELLENT FROM NOW ON HOPE YOU ENJOY IT...


	5. Chapter 5

**Apov:**

Today marks six weeks with my beautiful boy, Keeping him was the best decision i ever made i got the okay to go back to school today My mom is keeping Monday and Tuesday, Dad and Carrick Have him Wednesday And Grace has him Thursday and Friday. We worked that schedule out so all his grandparents get to have him they have been such a great support system keeping him would not have even been possible without their help. But i am lucky because i have got another month of school and i will be a senior next year I skipped a grade so i graduate at 16 ast 17 instead of 18 which is good because being in highschool sucks, I have been getting all my work sent to me. and i have been sending it back with Christian so all my assignments are Completed. I haven't missed anything so i don't have to catch up my teachers are impressed especially considering i have an infant.

"Hey are you ready for your first day back"

"I am excited to get out for a few hours even if it is school haha"

"Girl I can not wait to have my bestie doing how is my beautiful godson doing"

"He is out with my mom and dad right now they insisted they take him i feel like they don't even care about me anymore they come in the door they go straight for him he just eats it all up spoiled baby he is grace and carrick do the samething when christian has him over there it truly is adorable especially with elliot he just loves him so much he comes to my house to see him he has become my permanent light fixture haha i am not complaining though i love that he is loved as much as he is and he is only 6 weeks old wait until he is big enough to do things."

"What is going on with you and Christian? he has been blowing off every girl in school that tries to go near him are you together?

"No we are not together he is free to see whoever he wants to as long as he doesn't have Teddy he can do as he pleases if he is blowing woman off then that is his decision but i am not the reason we are friends and i love him dearly i will always love him but i am not ready to be in a relationship with him we have to grow up before we can be together he has done a great job with teddy and i could not be happier at their bond but as for us we are friends and co parents nothing else"

"Will you ever give the boy another chance he loves you so much Ana you don't even know i needed calc notes because i missed that class and i asked him for them he gave me the code to his locker girl you and teddy are plastered all over that thing"

"Wow i didn't know that it is flattering I love him Kate you know that but i don't want to be with him i like the way we are right now we are in a good place why ruin that" ..

"Love you girlie it will work out are you going to junior prom next week?"

'Is it already next week damn i don't have a date i wonder if Grace will watch the baby for me because my mom and dad are out of town for the week for some business thing"

"Yes, we need to go dress shopping."

"Alright Kate, My parents just got home and i miss my baby so i will talk to you later love you girl see you at school tomorrow meet me at my locker by 7:45"

"Okay see you then by Ana"

"Hi, mom HI dad where is my baby?"

"Hi sweetheart he is with his daddy he saw us as we were pulling in"

"Oh ok i will go get him i need to talk to grace anyways. How was he did you show everyone how perfect your grandson is"

"Darling you know we did he was perfect slept most of the time"

"Mom Dad can i ask you something do you think I should go to Prom would that make me a bad mom or irresponsible?"

"No baby girl we don't"

"Sit down with your old man for a minute baby girl let me tell you something's. When i found out you were pregnant i was not mad or disappointed. I was proud of you not for getting pregnant at 16 no one wishes that for their child. but because of your strength, You were going to let strangers raise your baby, and you were not going to let anyone make up your mind, On top of dealing with all that craziness, You were going to school and you kept up with your grades you maintained straight As, baby girl and when christian broke up with you watching you go through all that pain and heartache nearly killed your old man. You are my baby girl when you are upset i feel that pain. Yet through it all, you stayed strong. You knew you could get that boy back if you just kept that baby yet you never changed your mind. When Teddy was born the look in your eye's when you saw him i knew you could never part with him and i admired you for that. You became a mom and you are doing such an amazing job with him, Why do you think we all help so much not because we have to even if we were not around I know you would be fine you are an amazing mother who is wise beyond her years. If you want to go to prom you go to prom. I love you baby girl"

"I love you to daddy, Thank you so much for allowing me to be the best mom i can be. I am only as good as i was taught i love you both so much.."

Christian pov:

"Mom dad I'm home"

In the kitchen sweet heart,

"Have you heard anything from that woman?"

" Yes, I don't get why she is so mad. Ana changed her mind about adoption she never signed the top it all of she was going to close the adoption once it became official and she told Ana that what kind of person does that"?

"Horrible people son horrible people"

"How is ana doing I have not seen her in a few days"

"I'm fine I'm sorry I haven't been by to visit you just know i love you"

"Ana when did you get here?"

"Just now my mom and dad stole my baby so when they came home I went to get him and they told me you stole him but your arms are empty so where is my baby?

"Upstairs with Elliot"

"Lol my baby just keeps getting passed around"

"Grace, can i talk to you about something?"

"Sure sweetheart, what is it?

" well i want to go to my junior prom next week and mom and dad are going out of town and Brian won't be back until late at night, He will be to tired anyways. Will you watch Teddy for me i will leave you enough milk and ill take away one of the day's you have him to make up for it."

"Baby girl slow down I would love to watch him for you and don't think about touching my days with that baby i love him so much i am so happy to hear that"

"Why are you crying sweetie"

"I thought maybe you hated me for not taking Christian back and hurting him"

"Hey none of that i would love nothing more then to see you and my son back together but not until you are ready Christian knows what he did now you just need to heal no one hates you"

'Thank you"

 _I have been sitting here the whole time and i feel bad that she is still hurting over me being a dick to her, I don't know how to make it up to her I love her and our son prom night ill get her back..._

"Do you wanna go to prom with me?"

"Of course we always dreamed of going together it will be magical"

"I love you, Ana"

"I love you too"

"I'm going back to school tomorrow, Do you want to carpool with me mom has the baby. I got the okay from the doctor to get the okay to resume regular activities."

"Of course let's go get our son from his uncle before his first word becomes boob"

"Yes can not have that now can we haha"

Above:

"I need to take a photo of this it is absolutely adorable elliot is in Teddy's nursery in the rocking chair sleeping with teddy on his chest bundled up they look so peaceful i hate to wake them but baby boy is on a schedule and i need to get him home."

"He is not going to wake up just take teddy let el sleep like that he will wake up think he lost the baby"

"Do not do that to him he is the best uncle and godfather he is better then my brother who barely acknowledges he has a nephew he's such an ass and he is coming home from college this summer."

"Sorry love"

"Its fine cant change him might as well move forward lol"

"Hi baby boy mommy missed you let's get you home"

"I am going to give him a bath do you want to come over after?"

"Why don't I spend the night i will come over right before little man has to go down"

"Ok see you later"

Later that night

"Hi teddy mommy loves you yes i do, teddy i am going to tell you a secret but you can not tell on mommy no you can't' _i love his little smiles he is so perfect i can't believe i made this little person he is his daddies twin_

"Baby Boy mommy wants to be with daddy I miss him and i am so tired of fighting us he has been nothing but perfect, what is wrong with me?"

'Hey, babe I'm here.

"In my room"

"What are my two favorite people doing"

"Nothing just hanging out he has been fed and bathed he is one beautiful baby"

"He takes after his mama"

"Umm have you seen him he is your twin only thing he has of mine is my eye's"

"We make beautiful babies"

"I believe we do, Christian"

"Yeah babe"

"I love you and I want to be with you, Just you and me the way it was always supposed to be"

"I love you Ana i promise I won't hurt you again baby now going to prom will be even better were a family"

"Ana"

"Yeah"

"Marry Me"


	6. Chapter 6

**ANA:** "I love you so much Christian Grey, But I can not marry you not now anyways we just got back together and if I am honest with myself I am still upset with you for the way you handled everything with Teddy. I am not saying no I promise I'm just saying not right now can you understand that ask me again when we graduate high school if you still feel the same way, but not now we are way too young to move this fast".

 **Christian:** well that blew up in my face real fast. Breathe Christian she didn't say no she said not now.

"Ana, it's always something with you, you didn't want to be a mom because a baby was a burden to you and you don't wanna marry me because you're still pissed at how I reacted to the news that you wanted total fucking strangers to raise our child you are the most infuriating woman I have ever met and I am so done trying to make us work when you do not give a damn"

"If that is how you really feel Christian you can leave no one is stopping you and now my answer is no I won't marry you because you're an asshole who wants everything done his way or no way at all so go fuck yourself, Grey, because I am done if and when you apologize we will discuss our son and that will be all we need to discuss because you and I will never be together again. AND ONE MORE THING GREY TEDDY WAS NEVER A BURDEN TO ME. I WANTED TO GIVE HIM A LIFE I WAS AFRAID I COULDN'T TWO LOVING PARENTS IN A STABLE HOME THE BEST OF EVERYTHING. BUT WHEN HE WAS BORN AND I HELD HIM I COULDN'T DO IT I COULDN'T GIVE MY BABY AWAY so don't you ever tell me my son was a burden to me because he is the love of my life he is everything to me that little boy means the world to me you will never be able to comprehend a mother's love because you will never be his mother."

"Ana look I am sorry I snapped at you and said those things but we just got back together I don't want to lose you again please I am so sorry".

"I believe you are sorry but I can't be with you Christian you're too hot headed and pushy and demanding and I don't like that I am Sorry you felt the need to explode like that but that just goes to show you, My Dear you are not ready for marriage we will be friends and co-parents there is no rule saying we have to be together to be parents and maybe down the line after we have grown a bit we will try again if you find someone before then please don't let me stop you from being happy I love you I will always want you happy the only thing I can think of is please don't bring her around teddy for at least 6 months I don't want my son around different woman. And I promise I won't bring men around him not that i plan on dating I tend to be the best mom I can be without guys distracting me so I will go to school and come home and take care of my son well you work and go to school to provide for our child and then whenever you want you can come see him I will never keep you from him he needs you I need you I love you so much but we are too much to young love like ours doesn't just exist it consumes us and right now we need to focus individually then become an us.

Christian: I completely understand where she is coming from I am a lot to take in but I love her and she is everything to me and I fucked up us so much I don't know if we'll ever get back together but with summer here I decided I am going to apply for the internship in Cambridge since I will be going to Harvard next year anyways this will be a good start for my future. I will miss Teddy but I know he will be okay because he has such a great mom and my parents will help Ana anyway they can. They love her like she is their daughter and even more so since Teddy came because she is so great with him. I don't deserve her all I ever dId is hurt her, yet she stayed with me and put up with my shit for so long but now she is done and I need to accept that it is my fault I pushed her into everything. I told her having sex without a condom was ok because we were both clean. I didn't think she'd actually get pregnant but on the other hand I knew I loved her from the day we met and If she got pregnant with my child we would be a family I didn't mean to get her pregnant but I wasn't mad when she told me I was actually happy because that meant she was mine forever then she brought up adoption and I lost my shit. I need to talk to someone I can not keep these emotions bottled up I am not an emotional guy but sometimes life is hard and you just need someone to talk too.

Ana "Kate I broke up with Christian for good he is so intense he asked me to marry him It would have been so easy to just say yes and live our lives with our son but realistically I want to build a career for myself and my son I don't want to be another teen who got knocked up in high school married the father and let him take care of us that is not who I am and I never will be I love that man with every part of me but I don't think we need to be together I think we should be friends and see it how it goes from there"

"Aww, hunni you made the right decision that little boy needs to know he has a strong mama no matter what happens between you and Chris you will always be co-parents and friends you were best friends before you even started dating just get back to that."

'Yes exactly I don't think he gets that"

 **Three month's Later**

 **Ana:** "Mom dad I did it I got accepted into Yale-Harvard and Princeton and I finished the semester with straight As I am so happy I could not have done it without your help you are the best parents ever"

"Baby girl we are so proud of you but we did not do anything you did it all by yourself"

"You watched Teddy when I needed to go to school and when I had to Study I would have been impossible without you guy's and of course my second set of parents."

when Christian left Grace and Carrick stayed and helped so much Christian got a job and sent money to his parents for Teddy I Prefer it that way and whenever he wanted to see him he set it up so he could video chat him well his parents had him. I decided when he left I was done with the back and forth bullshit he left because shit didn't go his way and I don't want to be with someone like that so I text him about a month after he left and told him that him and I could never be together because he is not someone I can really count on he has broken my heart so much come to find out he had a bitch in his bed and he has been seeing her before he even left to go down there. So needless to say I have not spoken to him since every time he wants time with Teddy he gets it through his parents I may not want to see or be near him doesn't mean my son can't know his father I want them to bond I want Teddy to be as close to Christian as I am to my dad it is truly the best feeling.

"Hi baby boy did you miss mommy, mommy missed you" he just giggles as I kiss his little face being his mom is the best thing I Have ever done.

"I am going to Grace and Carrick's to tell them my News and so they can get their Teddy fix"

"Grace are you home?"

"Ana, I wasn't expecting you everything okay?"

"Everything is fine I have news I wanted to share with you"

'I finished with straight As and I got my college acceptance letters today I got into Harvard Yale and Princeton, can you believe it I did it and everyone said my life was over when I had my son but he just motivates me to be better I spent all last year pregnant with him now he is five months old and the sweetest thing any mom could wish for but without you Carrick and my parents I wouldn't have made it."

"Baby girl you are such a beautiful spirit inside and out and you are smarter than you even realize look at how far you have come you are an incredible mom Teddy is blessed and you are giving him the life you thought you couldn't."

Elliot "Hey Banana is here where is my godson"

"Elliot why are you always so loud lol but he is in the bassinet he fell asleep on me but he is probably ready for a bottle I pumped so if you wanna feed him you can take him for a little"

"I never turn down a chance to take him he gets me some babes"

"Elliot do not use my son as your wingman," I say as I giggle"

"Oh Ana,

"Yeah"

"Congratulations I Heard you got accepted to all the ivy leagues love you big head"

"Thanks, Elliot I Love you too you know you're the Teddy whisperer When I pick my school you have to come with me and be my manny"

"Lol will see"

Elliots pov

"Hi, their little buddy it is your favorite uncle are you hungry your mommy left you the special milk is it good? I wonder what it tastes like let's try it not bad no wonder you are always hungry. I might have to take your mommy up on her offer to be your nanny.

*ring *ring* shit

"Hello"

"Hey nice way to answer the phone ass lol"

"Sorry Bro my hands were full and I couldn't find the phone what you up too?"

"Not much just got back from work long ass day"

"Where is your girlfriend she can relieve some of your stress bro that is what they're for haha"

"She is not my girl she is a Friend with benefits besides I don't do relationships you know that I have too many responsibilities as is speaking of which I have not seen Teddy in a while I know mom and dad are coming for a visit you think Ana will let him come with them"?

"I don't know bro she is Breastfeeding him he needs to stay with her and I don't think she'd want to go she kinda hates you"

"I know I fucked up but she is going to have to deal with me sooner or later we share a child how are they anyways"?

'Teddy is in my arms I just fed him so he is a happy little guy and Ana is amazing bro she just completed with straight A's and she got accepted into Harvard, Yale, and Princeton all while raising her child she's pretty amazing how you ever let her go I will never understand"

"You don't think I abandoned Teddy do you"

"Christian, you left him when he was a month in a half old you have not seen him in person for over 3 1/2 months and he is 5 months old now I wouldn't exactly say you helped really and Ana is so incredible literally every penny you send goes to mom and dad for helping watch him well she is at work or school and then she pay's her parents for helping with him what she does not know is her parents take her money and put it away for her her college is paid for whichever she chooses and you missed all that because you cheated on her"

"I didn't cheat on her we were not together"

"You told her you loved her and you wanted to be with her you asked her to marry you and be a family all while you were screwing some girl down in Cambridge."

"Why do you always have to make me feel like shit"

"I don't, I just tell you like it is you love her yet all you do is hurt her"

"I know I know I'm a Jerk but I do love her"

"I believe you but hold on she is coming I don't want her to know your on the phone"

"Ok I haven't Heard voice in so long"

"Elliot what are you doing in here"

"Just relaxing with my main man"

"You're too much"

"Elliot, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what's on your mind"

"Is there something wrong with me am I easy for people to not love"

"You are very easy to love why do you think your not"

"I don't know I couldn't keep your brother faithful and since I had Teddy Guy's just want to sleep with me no one wants to be with me it is hard to be a single mom I wish Teddy had his dad growing up with my dad was the best and I really want Teddy to experience life with Christian I am just not sure Christian wants to be a father it is easy to send money and see him through the camera but it is so different than being with him Full Time I have you my parents and your parents but it was supposed to be me and him no matter what happened to us as couple we were supposed to be able to co-parent and I haven't even talked to him in Months it truly isn't fair I sacrificed so much and he sacrificed nothing he left to Cambridge and started hooking up with that girl and his son has become nothing. Thanks for listening sorry I unloaded all this on you I should get going Teddy needs A nap."

Thanks, Elliot your the Best Friend I ever had besides Kate and I am glad I made you the godfather you're probably the closest thing Teddy has to a dad"

'Bro you still there I Had no idea she was going to say all that are you okay?"

"She's right I left her and I started Fucking channel right away Ugh my son is going to be disgusted by me I need Ana to come down here with Teddy I need her to choose Harvard Elliot to help me please you love them as much as I do"


	7. Chapter 7

Christian: "channel, this Benefits thing is not working out I need to be a better father then I am and My family is coming down to Cambridge and I'm going to ask my son's mother to come so I can see him and talk to her about coming to Cambridge so I can be A better Father to him"

"Okay I hope you know you are giving up me for some random girl to be a daddy you're 18 grow a pair let this girl have her kid and you can continue to fuck me."

"I am all set I need my son in my life and his mom if she will let me I need to call and beg her to atleast talk to me"

Ana: "Hi Teddy what is the matter baby why you so fussy tonight momma is here It is always going to be ok as long as I have you will be okay"

*Beep* "Ana I know it has been A long time since We have talked directly but I am sorry for the way I treated you. I am not expecting anything from you all I am asking is for a chance to be a Father to my son. I really do love him. My parents are coming down for family week I would like if Teddy came and since I know he still needs you I was hoping you would come with them"

Wow he wants to be a parent I am glad he wants this and Teddy deserves it. I will go but I am not ready to see him but I can't be apart from teddy for a week when he is still breast feeding.

"Okay we will come but I am not ready to see you yet so I will make sure Teddy does though. I don't want any girls around him I love my son I don't want him exposed to random things and if he is I will ask your parents to bring him back to me"

*beep* "I promise I just want to spend time with him I miss him"

"Okay then you will see him next week"

 **Next week:**

"Hey Kate, you ready we gotta catch our flight"

"I am almost ready Five minutes"

"Girl I packed for myself and a baby for a week and a baby needs a lot of things"

"Okay I am ready. You were ready first it is because you are like super mom haha"

"Shut up I am not I am afraid to take this baby on a plane"

"Awww my little bear will be okay you have your aunty yes you do I'm going too smother you in kisses why are you so cute I can't handle it I love you Teddy"

"Kate don't smother my baby, Ugh I am nervous My baby is going to be with his daddy he doesn't know him I want them to know each other this is good breathe Ana"

"Aww hunni Grace and Carrick are not coming they have to work but Elliot is already down there so if you do not want to see him you can give him to El"

"No it is okay I can see him to hand my son to his dad for a while I am strong'

12 HOURS LATER

"We arrived in Cambridge right on schedule and Teddy was the perfect baby he slept the whole ride Except to eat then he went right back to sleep"

"That's great but I am Ready to take a nap"

"Alright Let's go drop little Man off to his dad so we can nap then sightsee I asked El to stay with Christian for the rest of today because Teddy doesn't know him yet and until they get comfortable I need someone Teddy Knows around him"

"Makes sense I guess but relax babe"

Ok you can do this Ana breath inhale exhale ok I am ok I got this..

Knock Knock

"Ana Hi how are you?"

"I am fine Christian thanks"

"Your parent's couldn't make it so here I am"

"Well I am glad you came El is in the shower he told me you asked him to stay"

"Christian it isn't like I think you would do anything to him or that you could not do it alone it is just he doesn't know you and I don't want him to get fussy and you not know how to take care of him"

"It's okay Ana it's my own fault. I love him and I messed it all up"

"I know but you can have your chance with him now so don't screw it up again I won't have people including you in and out of his life he needs stability.

"I won't I'm in this for the long hall".

ANA: "He ate on the plane he has enough milk for another 4 bottles he shouldn't be hungry but if he gets fussy it is their his favorite pacifier is in his bag he usually doesn't want it but if he is overtired and can not sleep he will take it"

Christian: "Thanks Ana I know this is hard for you"

"No it's ok I need to do this Teddy deserves this"

"Hi baby boy MommY loves you and I hope you have good day with your daddy and uncle"

"I will pick him up later or El can drop him off whatever is easier I will see you later"

"Bye Ana"

"Bye Christian Bye Teddy"

Ana just left god she is so beautiful.

Teddy is beautiful he looks just like me but he has his mom's eyes.

"Hi Teddy, I haven't seen you in so long Daddy Loves you I'm sorry I haven't been there for you I am going to be better I will convince your mommy to go to school here so I can see you and love you like your mommy does"

"Hey El little man is here"

"Hi Little man I have not seen you in a whole day I missed you my little partner in crime"

"He loves you El look at the smile'

"Relax you will get the bond with him so how was seeing Ana again that couldn't have been easy."

"It wasn't but I can't focus on Getting her back I need to focus on being a better father first"

"I agree with you besides you don't deserve her not yet anyways give it time then maybe you will deserve her she has become like a sister to me her and this little guy right here are always going to be protected by me but they deserve you the best you, you can be not this half ass want what I want and I am a do what I want know matter who I hurt because I Am christian freaking Grey"

"I have been an ass And a selfish self centered ass at that God what was wrong it's me"

Ana: "how was seeing Christian"

"It was okay I mean I still love the man but I meant what I said too him We can't be together he is not ready yet and I am not ready to love him fully yet doesn't mean I never will but Right now I need to focus on my child and raising him to be the best he can be and I take pride in knowing that I am a kick ass mom. I asked El to come to school with me Next year so he can help me with Teddy well I am in Classes I Do not want to put my baby in daycare he is too small when he knows right from wrong and can tell me in detail what happened I will put him in daycare. What about you have you heard back from your colleges?"

'I did I got into Harvard I am going to harvard Next year"

"that is so exciting I am so proud of you Kate"

"Thanks babe what about you have you picked a school yet"

"I decided I am going to Harvard but not because of Christian because I don't actually Plan on being anywhere near him if I am being honest but this is the safest place for me to Raise Teddy the School offered Me housing and El text me last night he can go to M.I.T so he can finish school and help me with Teddy and the school offered me A job In the Library and They said I Can have Teddy with me well I am at work I am so excited"

"I Love you, Ana, I am so glad we are not being Separated for college and I will get to live with the little guy too my Parents told me I did not have to work so I can help you take care of the baby that's what friends are for and we are family a big reason my parents said I didn't have to work is because they were hoping I could help you"

"Aww I love your Parents and I am so happy they love me"

A/n

More tonight HAPPY 4th Of July


	8. Chapter 8

Ana pov:

I decided to let Teddy stay with Christian for the night I brought over some extra Milk I needed to pump anyways and Kate wants us to go to a club tonight since I am Baby Free and I pumped enough so I won't have to worry about Teddy but I don't go out I am the bookworm who does her homework and takes care of her son I don't know anything else but she was gracious enough to come down here with me so I might as well let her have her moment.

'Ana are you ready did you get the dress I left you?"

"Yes Kate I am wearing it"

"Wow are you sure you had a baby because girl your body is something to look at"

"Thanks, Kate that is the look I was aiming for I am 17 with a 5-month-old and I am going out looking like a spice girl with the high ass heels and short as dress"

"Girl relax you look hot just let me fluff your hair up and will head out and trust me you are going to turn heads"

I love Kate but no idea how I let her talk me into these things.

"let me text Christian before We leave I will be right down"

"Okay make it quick so we can go the Uber is here"

"Headed out if Teddy needs anything please don't hesitate to call me give my baby A kiss for me and Thanks for trying It means a lot"

"He is Okay have fun and be safe please and I will give him all the kisses from you. he Is playing with El on the floor acting like a damn fool but the baby loves it I love him, Ana, he is my son I am just sorry I left you to do it alone so long we will talk tomorrow go have fun with Kate"

"Thanks take a lot of photos I miss my baby"

"Will do"

"Ana come on"

"I am coming"

{FEW HOURS AT THE CLUB 18 AND UNDER}

"Omg Kate thanks for bringing me out tonight I am having the best time"

"Love you girl you need a night out you're such a good student, daughter, mother, but tonight it is all about you"

Kate left to go dance with some guy so I'm just relaxing here my feet are killing me I am not used to heels anymore. I am interrupted from my thoughts by a gorgeous guy.

"Hi, my name is Angelo and yours is?"

"Anastasia but you can call me Ana"

"So Ana what brings you here tonight and may I add you are very Beautiful."

"Thank you I don't get out much and tonight I didn't have any responsibilities so My friend thought it would be nice to have a night out as she say's tonight is about me"

"Well I will have to thank this friend of yours because of her I got to meet the most beautiful girl I Have ever seen"

"Thank you"

"So would it be ok for us to get to know each other?"

"Sure what would you like to know"

"Well, how old are you and are you from around here?"

"I am 17 I will be 18 in the fall and No I am A senior in Highschool I will Graduate this June from Seattle High"

"And do you know where you will be going to College In the Fall?"

"I Will be Moving here at the end of August and going to Harvard in September"

"Oh so I will have the pleasure of seeing you again"

"I don't know I told you A lot about me and I don't know that much about you and with my responsibilities, I don't trust easily"

"I do Apologize I was just so intrigued by you I forgot about myself. Let's rectify the situation now.

I am Angelo Cruz, I am 19 I will be 20 in October I attend Harvard I am Studying Law Business Law to be exact I Have no real responsibilities I normally Don't club very often but I thought tonight I could use a break and I am glad I did I like you Ana you Intrigue me but I can tell by looking at you that you have been through some things that most 17-year-olds have not I'd like to keep in contact with you maybe even see each other when you move down here but until then we can text Facetime and email. I mean if you are up to it and see what can happen between us"?

"That sounds sweet but you are basing this off the little I told you If you knew what I haven't told you yet you may feel differently"

"Then tell me not much can scare me away and we have had a great conversation and yes you are beautiful but I believe you are Beautiful both inside and outside"

"Ok you want to get to know me and think we can try for a relationship after we establish a friendship then there are a few things you need to know about me and I will understand completely and not be offended if you change your mind but at the same time I would like you to keep an open mind"

"I can do that I promise"

"Okay well I have only ever had one boyfriend I loved him so much we were together for 3 year's but we knew each other since we were kids he was my best friend and then turned into the love of my life losing him hurt a lot I was not sure if I would ever get over him and apart of me will always love him. What broke us up was I got Pregnant at 16 and I wanted my baby to have the best life possible and I thought what kind of life can two teenagers give a baby so I started the process of Adoption and I found A couple they were our neighbors lovely couple when they heard what I wanted it was supposed to be an open adoption and that way I would still see my son and be a part of his life well he got to have it all I thought that was the perfect compromise, but the baby's father didn't agree he fought me every step of the way and when we threw a baby shower he showed up with the school slut and I was so devastated. A couple weeks later he came to see me and told me he was sorry and he never should have done that I forgave him eventually but he never smartened up he Kept doing things and all I would do is cry. forward to when our son Teddy was Born and he was the the most perfect little boy you could ever see and When they put him in my arms I knew no matter what happened I could not give him up.

I didn't keep him because his father wanted me too. I kept him because the minute I looked at him My heart found True love in the purest unconditional way and there was no way I could ever let someone else have him. The father wanted us to be a family and he wanted us to be married. I didn't I thought I was too young and for him to ask me in a couple years he didn't like that response so he left and started an internship program down here got a Place and started his life he finished school early and he will start college in the fall but for the last 5 month's I have been raising my baby on my own. When I move here in August I will be living with my son's Uncle my Best friend and my son well I work and go to School.

"Wow that is some story, But let me tell you something I am glad you are moving on with your life and I am assuming because you are here tonight your son is with his father who is now trying to be a dad which is good because he is doing it well the baby is still small but it doesn't change anything Ana I don't care about any of it all I care about is getting to know you and one day meet your son but I won't pressure you or rush you we will take it slow and be friends first then we will see what happens when you move down here"

"I like that idea here is my cell number and my email I will talk to you later but I need to go now I have to pick my son up early tomorrow then we are headed to the airport going back home"

"Ana"

"Yeah"

"Can I kiss you"

I nod my head yes and he takes me by the waist and passionately kisses me and it is amazing it is like fireworks on the 4th of July.

"Wow you are amazing I will be calling you and texting you I will see you soon gorgeous"

"Bye Angelo thank you for tonight and still wanting me after everything I told you"

"No thank you to the bone headed ex of yours because now I get the precious gem that you are"

{NEXT DAY}

"Kate wake up pumpkin"

"I am up and showered and dressed"

"Well ok then want to come with me to get Teddy so we can check out El is coming home with us so we are going to be at the airport and check everyone in then get teddy fed changed and hopefully he will be peaceful on the plane"

"Sounds good I want to hear about Angelo"

"He is a great guy and he knows about everything I told him and he still wants to see where things can go but we're taking it slow we will start as friends and then when I move will see I need him to get along with Christian, Elliot, you and most Importantly Teddy has to like him if not then we can't try and I am in no rush to have this conversation with either El or Christian so for now it's will see and I do not want to be that girl that brings random men in my child's life so if I bring him around teddy it will be because I think we are going somewhere and it is too early for that now."

"You have this all thought out"

"Of course I do as a mom I don't just leave anything to chance it all needs to mean something"

"Okay no more let's go get my baby"

*I am on my way please have him ready and by him I mean El lol"

*They are both ready"

*"Great I am here"

"Hi how was your night?'

"It was good I had a good time but I missed my baby it was so weird not waking up to him last night"

"We had a good time too he woke up once for a feeding and change and he stayed up for a little while and I just talked to him little daddy son time and then he fell back asleep"

"Aww I am so glad you are bonding with him"

"Me too thanks for letting him stay"

"We need to talk Kate El can you take the baby to the car I will be down in a minute"

They nod as they leave

"Ok I chose Harvard but I didn't choose it for you I chose it for me they have the program I want here and They Offered me Housing a Job and I can take Teddy with me to work I probably won't Have to seeing as I have Kate and El living with me but now that you are trying to be a father and last night went well I Would like to work out a schedule where you can see him and instead of continuing to send money I want you to put it away for him and if you want to buy diapers and wipes one week and I will buy them the next that would be helpful other than that he is pretty much all set he has everything My parents are shipping me all his thing's so we don't have to worry about any of that"

Christian pov

"I will help any way you need and we can absolutely work out a schedule"

"Christian Losing you Killed me raising Teddy alone was difficult and I am glad you are here and wanting to be apart of his life and I know he will love you as much as I did"

"Did do you not love me anymore Ana I want to make us work but I understand now is not the time I want to be a great dad and then work on you for giving me but baby I love you more then I have ever loved anyone"

"Your actions didn't say that you always had other girls around once I got pregnant you begged me to keep him and you bailed on us the minute I turned you down and you were shacking up with some random girl my heart was broken I can't get over that I will always love you, you were my first love my first everything the father of my child I will never ever be fully over you but I am ready to meet and date new guy's and I wasn't going to tell you this right now but I met someone and right now we are friends but maybe in the future I would like to see where he and I could go and I would love for you to get along with him I also need him to get through El and Kate and they are over [protective of us since everything happened with you"

"I love you Ana so much I want you with me not some guy and I fucked up I am so sorry"

"That is just the thing you always fuck up and then you say sorry and all is forgiving I am sorry too because I do not want a relationship with you not now I want to be your friend and your co-parent but that is all"

"I will try to get along with this guy if he is important to you I am sorry I messed up so bad"

"I know and I forgive you but I gotta go I will see you In a few weeks"

"Bye Ana"

"Bye Christian"

Ok there is no way some limp dick fucker is getting my girl I will get my family back I will place nice and do what I have to and be a good friend and a good father but I will win my family back at the end of the day they are my life and I won't let anyone take that from me..

A/n this chapter is super long sorry I could not stop writing once I Started I am aware that my grammar may still be off and I do apologize for that If you know a beta that would like to beta for me I am not against the help but unless you plan on helping do not tell me what I already know it is pointless and is not accomplishing nothing


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Ok so before I begin that the last chapter had a lot of people feel some type of way each for different reasons. Let me help you out I put a lot of work into my stories and I do not have anything pre-written so the day I write it is the day you get it I edit it the best of my abilities I am horrible with grammar and I apologize for that. But it is my story and I go with the flow I don't want Ana to take Christian back right Away he begged her to keep a child then took off and started screwing other girls because she did not want to get married at 17 excuses her for not settling My Ana is a kick ass mom and student and human all around she does not need Christian to be happy does she love him of course he was her first love and the father of her son she will always love him and she is in love with him but when you have that person hurt you as many times as he has that is kinda hard to believe he feels the same way in MY WORLD ACTIONS SPEAK LOUDER THAN WORDS AND RIGHT NOW CHRISTIANS ACTIONS ARE NOT SPEAKING ANYTHING GOOD! I will get them back together they belong together but I decided I want to get them back together authentically I don't want to force because some of you are hating on me for it read the story go for the ride and enjoy the journey and when they get back together you will see why they had to go through this journey and btw to the reviewer who said Ana should have sex with angels I never said she wouldn't I Just said I based it off the chapter of BMW. I appreciate reviews and Constructive criticism if you don't like it anymore because it isn't going at your pace well I AM sorry to write your own story and you can do whatever you want with it. END RANT**

ANA: "what am I going to do bear huh what am I going to do I don't think your daddy knows how to play nice no I don't think he does"

Talking to my 5 month old like he knows what I am saying lol. Christians words keep haunting me why couldn't he be this person 5 months ago where was this guy when I was up all night with a baby with a fever and still had to go to school in the morning to take a major test just because I have a baby does not mean the world stops for me and Christian has been an extremely selfish person to me and it isn't fair that he feels I am supposed to just jump back into his arms because he really wants me right now and how do I know if he really wants me this time? And I'm not just an option for a little while until the next bimbo comes along it truly is not fair for me to have to let him get his way. I will co-parent with him but we can not be together right now. I really want to see where Angelo and I can go Kissing him was amazing he isn't Christian but he is pretty close and he accepts my baggage he has been texting me and emailing me but we haven't face timed yet.

*girl I am coming over I will be there in ten minutes get the munchkin ready we are going out*

*Where we going*

*Out to the mall I saw this really cute outfit I want to get and get some supplies for next year and they are doing Pictures with the bunny and I want to get little bears pics done for the grandparents and family there bugging me oh btw mom and dad said they want him for the night before we leave to Boston since they won't see him for a little bit*

*lol ok good will have to get him a cute little Easter outfit that says' my first Easter if I'm getting his pics done*

*yes be there soon be ready love you*

"Ok little bear your crazy godmother is coming to take us shopping and to torture, you please just like the bunny and give mommy such a big smile yes come on no crying and I promise I won't let her dress you is that a deal"

"What are you doing to that baby"?

"Hi mom I was bargaining with him Kate is coming and we are going to the mall to get his pictures done with the bunny I told him if he gave me a big smile and didn't cry I wouldn't let Kate loose on him lol"

"Oh dear that girl can shop Hi handsome boy hi yes you smiling for Nana yes you are"

"Mom can I talk to you about something"

"Sure sweetheart what's wrong"

"Nothing really I met a guy when I was in Cambridge Christian had Teddy with El and me and Kate went out she was dancing so I sat down to drink some water and he came over to me and started to talk and for some reason I felt comfortable he told me I was beautiful and was just being so nice then he told me about himself he goes to Harvard and he is studying law he has his career and future set. I told him about me and how I have responsibilities and I am not like most teenagers he figured it out but I told him about me and Christian and Teddy and how I'd like to be his friend for now then see where it goes When I move down there"

"Ok so what seems to be the problem you have a good head on your shoulders you have your priorities straight Ana trust yourself"

"It isn't that I told Christian about him and I told him that I wanted to try you should have seen his face mom he was so hurt and then he told me how much he loved me and how sorry he was and I do believe him and forgive him for all the hurt but my problem is as much as I love him he has made me feel like I was never enough for him and I can't put myself through that again I came out of it because Teddy was my motivation my strength he pulled me from a really dark place and what sucks the most is I really like Angelo and I think we could be happy and he'd be a great guy but my heart is attached to Christian and I hate that it is I hate that he has the ability to suck me dry and spit me out what if I forgive him and he does it to me again I don't think I'd survive another Christian Grey, heartbreak and I can't let us come to that when we share a child so I can't be with him not now I need to move on I just don't know how to let him go especially when I see him with Teddy he really is an amazing father if he stopped being his own worst enemy I am stupid for feeling this way"

"Baby girl that was a lot on your mind you can always talk to me or Kate we are here for you and I think you should date and see what else is out there I know you Love Christian and I know Christian Loves you I truly believe you two will find your way back to one another but no one say's it has to be now."

"Thanks, mama we love you"

"I love you both and now remember I will be down to visit and I need nightly Facetime calls with my two babies"

"I Promise Kate's here we gotta go see you later"

"Hey babe how are you doing you look cute and of course, my godson always looks adorable"

"I am feeling good pop your trunk I need to stick the stroller in there thanks, I will be right back I gotta go grab the baby from my mom"

"Ok bear let's go the crazy Aunty is waiting for you"

"Hi, little man aunty missed you yes I did. I can't wait to move to Boston aren't you excited?"

" I am excited Teddy will be able to spend time with all his favorite people especially his uncle I laugh"

"Ok let's go take some photos"

"We have been here for hour's why do so many people want their kids in the photos there not even cute kids I say they should all just move and let this handsome devil get his photos taking do you agree on smile yes you do agree that's ok yes it is Aunty is going to make sure all the other babies know who is boss"

I can't even contain my laugh My best friend since first grade I'd be so lost without her she's been my rock forever even more so when I found out I was pregnant she was even in the delivery room now here she is literally the perfect aunt she bought him this cute little blue jumper with bears on it that say's I'm the cutest bear of them all and it is my first Easter so damn adorable. I decided to text a pic to Christian and El.

*Our little bear*

"Baby boy is so cute where are you guy's?"

"Mall getting his pictures done no worries I will mail you copies"

"I can't believe I am missing his first Easter I am such a Shit Father"

"No you are not you're really great with him he loves you. You will be together soon just one more month I will be down there in may."

"I can't wait I miss you both"

"We miss you"

"I gotta go, Ana, I have to get to class but I will call you later I promise I LOVE YOU"

"Okay have a good class"

Christian Pov

"I really hope my surprise works for her I really need her back I know I hurt her so I have to prove I love her but I don't know how"

"Hey C how is it going man any luck with your girl"

"We're friends, for now, that is all she wants from me right now But I guess it is better than nothing I did kinda do her wrong a lot"

"HI I'm Christian but you can call me C like this one does" oh my bad Angelo this is C, C this Angelo"

"Nice to meet you man"

"I couldn't help but overhear you are having lady trouble."

"Yeah I was with this girl for a long time and I kind of hurt her and now she is hesitant to give me another chance and I love her so much but I see why I am not someone she wants to be with and now I find out she met someone and she wants to see where it goes with him"

"Yeah that blows man Just keep fighting for your girl"

"Thanks she has my kid too so I want that family with her you know"

"Yeah I get it I just met a girl who has a young child and I told her I was cool with her being a mom and I am but it is kinda crazy like her Child's father has to like me along with a couple other people including the child I need a lot of approval how you handling being a dad you like it?"

"I do I Love it being A dad is the best thing that has ever happened this is my little man his mom sent me the photo today she went to get his photos taking"

"He looks just like you but his eye color is different"

"Yeah he got his mom's Beautiful Blue eyes and when you look into her eyes and they go so deep and soul searching she is perfect I can not believe I ever let her go"

"We all fuck up sometimes but I will catch you later I gotta get to class"

"Angelo pov: I think C is a good man and deserves happiness hopefully his girl will go back to him" All this talk about girls I want to call Ana.

"Hello"

"Hi beautiful what are you up too"

"Not much just hanging out with my son and his aunt"

"Sounds fun I Can't wait to meet them"

"You will meet them soon but before you meet my son I need to make sure his dad is ok with it because I don't want girl's around him so I should extend the same courtesy"

"I get it but maybe we can go on a real date when you come down give the baby to his dad and we can go to dinner and a movie"

"I would like that I can't wait but I gotta go the baby is hungry and I'm the only one with the equipment to feed him"

"Haha ok beautiful have a good day"

"You too I will call you tonight"

"Sounds good"

Ana pov:

"Okay baby let's eat all better thanks for today Kate it was a great day and the pictures are amazing and the video I got of you telling Teddy you are going to let a bunch of babies know who is boss loved it"

"Haha I did not even realize you were paying attention to me lol"

A/N so Angelo and Christian met but they have no idea that they both want Ana what is in store one more chapter until I Time jump a little"

I will update Sun-Thursday


End file.
